Shoes and sandals may include an upper joined to a sole assembly. The sole assembly includes an outsole with a ground contacting surface. On a flat dry surface, an outsole made of rubber or other suitable material provides traction. However, such outsoles may not provide suitable traction on wet or slippery surfaces.
Some approaches impart grooves or incisions (siping) to increase the traction of rubber soles on wet or slippery surfaces. Grooves may permit water to flow away from the supporting surface thereby increasing traction between the surface and shoe sole and incisions may provide sharp surfaces when the sole is flexed which tend to cut through water, for example.
However, the inventors herein have recognized that traction on wet or slippery surfaces may be increased by including various intersecting features on a ground contacting surface of an outsole of a shoe.
In one example approach, an article of footwear may be provided with an outsole including a ground contacting surface, the ground contacting surface including: a first and second plurality of angled channels, the first and second plurality of angled channels angled relative to longitudinal and lateral axes of the shoe, where each angled channel in the first plurality of angled channels extends from the toe to an outer edge of a mid-foot region of the outsole, and where each angled channel in the second plurality of angled channels extends from a back portion of the heel to a front portion of the heel. Further, a plurality of lateral waved grooves may be provided intersecting the first and second plurality of angled channels, along with a plurality of lateral waved sipes intersecting the plurality of lateral waved grooves and the first and second plurality of angled channels. By including various features on a ground contacting surface of an outsole in this way, traction on wet or slippery surfaces may be increased, thus reducing hydroplaning when used in wet or slippery environments such as in water sports, boating, etc. In particular, when flooded with water, water may be directed away from the underside of the shoe via the angles channels, lateral grooves, and/or any open sipes. Further, the lateral grooves may remain in contact with a supporting surface, such as the deck of a boat, while the channels direct water away from the underside of the shoe. Additionally, the sipes may give the sole greater flexibility and traction, and may allow the wearer greater dexterity, which may be advantageous when operating a boat, for example.
With regard to another aspect of the present application, the inventor herein has recognized that while a toe covering or toe cap may be included on an article of footwear in order to protect a wearer's toes, such toe caps can sometimes detract from a shoe's overall visual unity. To address this, the toe cap may be camouflaged to substantially match the color of an upper and thus blend-in with the upper. In this way, an appearance of an article of footwear may be improved while protecting the forefoot region of the shoe. In some examples, an article of footwear may thus include toe cap co-molded with the outsole, the toe cap extending upwards over a forefoot portion of the upper, the toe cap having a first coloration and the outsole having a second coloration, the second coloration different from the first coloration. For example, the first coloration of the toe cap may be substantially the same as a coloration of the upper. In this way, efficient manufacturing may be maintained while providing a desired appearance.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.